


Birthday Splat

by mirrorworldangel



Series: Little Moonfire [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Birthday Party, I should be sleeping, Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV (2016), M/M, and it is midnight, but my friend wants to borrow my lecture notes so here i am, i should be doing my assignments instead of this, kingsglaive as family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 21:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19281529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirrorworldangel/pseuds/mirrorworldangel
Summary: BABY'S TURNING ONE!!!!!





	Birthday Splat

**Author's Note:**

> Man, its been a year since the first Enya fanfic has been posted here.
> 
> Anyways, a great happy birthday to our little Moonfire Drautyx child, Enya Rhia. Some of the scenes are inspired by some movies while one of them is based on my elder sister's childhood pictures. And I also remembered walking around the shopping complex with a huge ass teddy bear for my sister's birthday is a bit awkward. And juggling myself to write this while doing my assignments is NO easy task!

The apartment has never been livelier than ever. But of course, this is a special occasion. Balloons and birthday streamers hastily decorated, a banner written “Happy Birthday Moonfire” was hung to the ceiling as much tape it could handle. Most of the party guests are in a chirpy mood, their casuals replacing their daily usual uniforms. Everybody’s blue moon luck on this very day falls on a weekend.

And today is Enya Rhia’s first birthday.

“Man can’t believe she’s turning one,” Nyx moped as he helped out putting on her clothes upon the birthday girl. To him, it felt too short. One moment she’s swaddled like a tiny bean in his arms, and the next time he blinks she’s starting to wear pretty dresses he promised he would never let her wear again.  

“At least it was not as crazy as her 100th-day party. By the Six, never in my entire life had I ever seen grown men and women cheering on a baby crawling as if it was a Chocobo race,” Titus consoled to his husband. Over somewhat tradition held, the thing chosen by the said child will be the very weapon she will yield till her very end.

And among all of the things she had chosen, she took the toy mace. And tried to eat it.

And all of the money betted on is still in the betting jar, waiting for it to be taken home as the main prize.

Enya started to fuss on top of the changing table; it seems she’s aware of her parents not giving any attention to her. Immediately picking her up and trying to console her, Titus leaned her against his shoulder and patted her back while Nyx makes silly faces and coos to entertain her. Not very long, she’s a giggling mess and immediately readjusts her so he can see her for herself.

Her dark tufts of hair now braided on the sides with pins adorned on her head like tiny stars, her dress, a pretty Alice blue, sewn by Asteria gives her a bit of a sweet feeling that goes well with her smile. And he could not help but fall in love with her again.

Enya raised her arms to pat his face, a sweet giggle following a soft “Daa” along with it. And with just that, Titus immediately peppered his daughter with kisses making her squeal loudly while Nyx simply enjoyed watching the moment from the side.

“You ready, Moonfire?” Nyx asked the giggling toddler. And her answer to that question was a smile.

* * *

 

“Oh that’s a nice teddy you got for her, Pelna.” exclaimed Asteria as she served the drinks to the two party guests sitting around the dining table. Pelna brought a medium-sized caramel-coloured teddy bear with a heart-shaped patched sewn to its soft white chest.

Pelna looked to the stuffed teddy on his lap and adjusted its position as if it was a living child. “Well, as they say, never give a teddy bear that’s smaller than the baby itself.”

“That is so not true” retorted a hangovered Luche who is wearing sunglasses to hide his tired eyes, a smaller caramel coloured teddy bear sporting a similar pair of sunglasses of its own. 

As the bickering between the two continues, the doorbell rang. Putting down the tray on the table, she passed through some of the guests mingling about the room, some of them gave way to her while apologising till she is face to face against the door. Reaching towards the doorknob and turning it….

….and lo behold, Asteria Ulric is staring directly at a life-sized Moogle doll with an elegant bow wrapped around its neck. Asteria’s sounds of shock got the attention of the guests, and immediately all eyes are upon the envy of all guests. Some even whipped out their phones to record the scene, when the mysterious guest revealed to be the Immortal Marshal himself, the second Godfather.

“Sorry, am I’m late? No? Great, a little help!? ” Cor asked (noted the tone of his voice is a bit strained) from the side of the stuffed doll. Out of nowhere, Crowe and Libertus arrived and helped the man to move the oversized doll while Asteria moved to the side to give way.

“Woah, a bit overboard there don’t ya think?” Crowe asked as she helped adjusted the doll’s position on top of the couch, making it sitting up straight.

“Nah, that’s all on the King. Mine’s still in commission.” Cor huffed as he sat next to the doll.

“And what’s that may I ask, Cor?” asked Asteria as she handed his drink.

He nodded his thanks, took a sip of it before answering. “Simple. A sword of her own.”

“WHAT!!!” Everybody shouted, causing Cor to choke on his drink.

“You freaking serious!?”

“You do not give weapons to a baby as a birthday present!!!”

“Wait till the both of them hears this,” Libertus retorted to Crowe.

“Hear what?” asked Titus from the side, with Nyx by his side and Enya by the crook of his arm.

“Nah, it’s just that – HOLY ASTRALS YOU CUTIE PATOOTIE!! ENYA YOU’RE SO GORGEOUS!!!” Crowe squealed at the little birthday girl, and gently pinched her chubby cheeks.

“Hey! Here comes the Littlest Glaive!” Libertus cheered and everybody followed along.

Choruses of awes and coos began, and somewhat cheers of the continuous _BABY! BABY! BABY!_ as if they were some sports fans came from the crowd, but none of it matters when they finally placed her on her baby tall-chair and brought out a chocolate cake with strawberries and cherries on top of the rich white, fluffy cream. Also with a single candle lit at the centre of it.   

Asteria took out her phone and played a birthday song, and on cue, everybody began to sing along without caring to the tone.

_Happy Birthday to you,_

_Happy Birthday to you,_

_Happy Birthday to Enya Rhia,_

_Happy Birthday to you_ —oooh!!

The singing was immediately interrupted when the birthday toddler slammed her face upon the cake and took what Titus presumed as the largest bite as a one-year-old could make. Shock immediately turned to amusement and laughter began to fill the room. Enya, not knowing why her relatives were laughing about, simply gave out a burst of high-pitched laughter, jumping from her baby seat and waved her cream-stained hands. Causing some of it to fly across the vicinity.

And one of them landed it on Titus’s cheek.

Sounds of shocked laughter erupted from the crowd, and Titus raised his hand to scrape the cream off from his face. Inspecting it from his hand, he did something the man had never done in public; splattering the said hand upon Nyx’s face. Shock right up to the core, Nyx watched Titus grinned at him like he would do in their sparring sessions while Enya squeals turned into laughter of excitement for what’s going to happen.

In retaliation, Nyx immediately took one of the cake slices prepared for the guests and rammed it straight up to his face. And somewhere within the crowd, Tredd shouted the two little words before grabbing a fistful of cake and flung it to Cor, who instead took Pelna by the shoulder and used him as a shield.

**CAKE FIGHT!!!**

And just like that, chaos.

Handfuls of cakes flying like missiles, Glaive against Glaive. Family against family. But none of them mind about it anyway, it’s just some cheeky, friendly rivalry fun.

Tredd continued to throw his cake missiles to anyone within his sights, but most notably trying to get the Marshall caked up. Pelna, who assumed that it was Luche that pulled him, aimed most of his cakes upon the man while changing some of his targets to Crowe and Libertus who were attacking alongside some Junior Glaives to attack upon the Marshall himself.   

And Asteria, praise her soul, joined along with the fight while holding her granddaughter in one arm to shield her from harm. Alongside Monica, who instead used the tray to try to cover herself up, but that end up futile when Cor decided to drop a cake piece on her hair while mouthing ‘Sorry’. Despite this, she decided to shield the birthday girl instead.   

As the couple continued to lather cakes at each other, Titus decided it was finally enough when he pulled Nyx by the arm and dipped him for a searing kiss, just like the way he did on their wedding day.

Tongues dancing and remembering every crook and cranny of their mouths, hands roaming upon each other’s bodies, the two of them ignored the commotion for this moment. Even when there’s some wolf-whistles and loud cheers, they are still going at it till the need of air is too great to refuse. Once parted, Titus leaned his forehead against Nyx and whispered his sweet loves to his husband’s ears only.

No matter how messy the three of them had become, Titus pulled both Enya and Asteria along, his family into his arms and embraced them with all of his love he could show. Kissing all three of them by the foreheads before being pulled away from them only to be receiving a forehead kiss from Cor himself while laughing, he immediately turned to the guests that had whipped out their phones recording the moment.

“You’re all are still helping us to clean up this mess.”

Luckily ALL of the presents were moved to the nursery beforehand (including the Moogle doll), or else it would be a bitch to clean up.

**Author's Note:**

> Sometime in the party, Cor tells them of his present and this conversation happens.
> 
> Titus: Make it a longsword and I'll reconsider keeping it till she's older.  
> Cor: No a katana. That's my present to her, not yours. Go commission your own.  
> Titus: With a weapon that breaks easily in my hands, fat chance.  
> Cor: Maybe because YOU can't handle with such a fine blade. Many times MY katana COULD deflect bullets.  
> Titus: But MY longsword COULD cut a Behemoth IN HALF!!!   
> Nyx: HEY! She chose the mace, she gets the mace. Both of you got problems with it, tell it to Mama.
> 
> Come ask me about my Oc and the family at Tumblr as well.


End file.
